bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pride of Hybris
Dream Sequence It was daytime, and under the gentle sun was a vast, endless meadow broken by a single tree, under which sat a young girl. She sat propped underneath the tree, her clothing one of comfort and style - form fitting black pants and a black-and-white striped shirt. Her untamed mane of hair was more than enough cushioning against the rough bark of the tree, and as she rested in the cool shade of it's many branches and trees, the girl had a thoughtful look to her, as if she was contemplating some large decision that she would be made to make when the time came. The girl was Mitsune Haruo, and this peaceful place was her refuge from the harsh world of reality. It was her favorite place. It was her perfect place. It was nice. It was peaceful. It was a place for Mitsune to sit and think about the events of the day. There was no one for her to hate here, and no one for her to like. She was capable of intelligent and unbiased thought without the perversion of outside factors. It was always in the climate which Mitsune felt comfortable in at the moment. It changed at her whim. The green carpet below was free of annoyingly placed pebbles and insects that nibbled on the feet. The tree at her back was rid of any kind of parasite or inhabitant that could have disturbed the quiet tranquility of the dream world. Such a place could only exist in dreams, however. Whenever she awoke the next day she found herself torn from her paradise. But it would only be for part of a day. Then she could return, and she always eagerly did. In this particular moment of time, a disruption would occur within the peaceful world she had transitioned herself to. It would not be a physical interruption, one that was limited to the outside. The disturbance would come from her very own mind, from a source that had been recently implanted into her thinking patterns. It would not be revealed to her until she opened her eyes within the world she had created for herself. But it was changing. There was a flash of light in the sky, and it switched colors from blue to black in less than a second. The ggrass withered and shrank underneath the ground, leaving nothing but a dirty, fruitless landscape. The leaves on the trees fell off and disintegrated upon contact with the earth, the branches twisting and turning to appear more gnarled and ancient. The bark was blackened, almost as if they all had been burned completely. There was a constant, howling wind that picked up, giving off the setting of night-time. The girl observed the change with an almost calm certainty. Perhaps in the real world this would have enraged her, but here it only peaked her interest. What would be the cause for such a change? She could tell it came from her own head; such a thing was obvious, considering she was dreaming... Mitsune set her mind to work. The night before, her dream had transitioned without interruption. What had happened during the day to cause this change? The answer was simple: Sasha happened. Her mother had given her an extra-ordinarily painful headache, and she doubted it was simply for the sake of inflicting pain. Of course, she also doubted that this change in the appearance of her surroundings was for show. There would be no point to it other than to piss Mitsune off and risk losing her as a comrade. But then, she never knew her mother to care much for comrades... Regardless, she was losing herself in her own train of thought. Such a change deserved a reaction. "Are you there, Mother?" She asked aloud. A pleasantry in the dream world, but it would help keep things in perspective. "Mhm..." The figure of Sasha appeared beside one of the destroyed trees, her arms folded across her chest and her back leaning on the bark. She had taken up the form that she had when she had first taken over Sayama's mind, the body compoased of nothing but a mass of ash. However, the detail was still incredible as if she still held her human form, her narrowed eyes looking over Mitsune with a casual air. "Did you just come to observe, or was there a greater purpose for your intrusion?" The girl asked gracefully. Sasha's current form intrigued her, but that was all it did. As the two idled away their time, Mitsune focused her energies on restoring, or, attempting to restore, the small area around herself and her tree to it's former glory. It was still her mind. Or maybe she was just underestimating Sasha's power. Mitsune would wait and see. It was an effort made in vain. The attempt was barely felt by the woman, who proceeded to smile slyly. "I wouldn't waste my time putting this up just for show." She answered coolly. She turned her head away, looking down the newly carved path that had been created in the shift of the environment. It was a dirt path marked with a grayish gravel. "This is your first test to see if you're worth anything, or just a lost cause." "Any rules?" "Nope. Just you and this, kid." It was all Mitsune could do not to give some sarcastic retort. She was sure Sasha must have more planned... because walking down a road wasn't exactly Mitsune's idea of a test proving her worth. "Will you be accompanying me?" She asked, already beginning to walk. "I don't expect you to lend any assistance, but some conversation could keep the dull moments lively." "Don't worry...." The image of her immediately dissolved, the ash dissolving and her form fading away. "This will be over before you know it." "Yay." The girl replied, in an extremely monotone voice. She advanced forward quickly, expecting everything, including something she didn't expect. She didn't have to walk long, for at that very instant.... RIP!!!! A massive hand ripped out of a violently trembling ground, grasping Mitsune's body within its hold and hoisting her within the air. The trees, dirt, and gravel seemed to shift and turn, sliding in an unnatural manner towards the arm and merging with it. In just a matter of seconds, it had formed a humanoid beast that towered over the trees, with Mitsune in its clutches. It's face was practically non-existant, aside from a mouth that stretched from ear to nonexistant ear. Then, it began to squeeze, throttling the life out of her.